The invention relates to a process for measuring wear in multiple disk brakes, especially those that run wet, of axles with planetary gear units, in that a plug element, disposed in a predetermined bore in the wheel hub, is replaced by a screw-like component cooperating with a measuring instrument.
Multiple disk brakes, in particular oil-lubricated multiple disk brakes, are components that are indeed subject to relatively little wear; nevertheless, demands are made by the Technische Uberwachungsvereine [official automobile inspection agencies in Germany] that dictate at least sporadic measurement of wear, particularly at scheduled maintenance times.
In axles, it is known to unscrew the oil drain screw and to screw in a measuring instrument; the measuring instrument is secured against rotation by means of a screw plug. The measuring instrument itself is embodied as a screw that is provided eccentrically inside the screw that replaces the oil drain screw. This eccentrically disposed screw is moved toward the disk that supports the multiple disks, and the wheel is then rotated in the circumferential direction, so as in this way to avoid tilting of the disk. By means of a depth gauge, the distance between the end face of the wheel hub and the head of the screw is ascertained. One disadvantage of this process and arrangement is that on the one hand the screw that replaces the oil drain screw must be machined, which is expensive, so as to receive the eccentrically disposed screw. The eccentricity is required, to allow the measuring screw to be removed in the direction of the disk that supports the multiple disks; for safety reasons, rotation of the wheel must also be done, to preclude tilting of the disk.